1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, and more particularly, to a dust eliminator for eliminating dust and foreign substance adhering to a cooling fin, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an external appearance of a general computer, and FIG. 2 is a plan view showing the internal configuration of the computer. As shown in the figures, a computer 1 generally comprises a main body 3 and a display unit 5. In general, the display unit 5 is provided with a display screen 6 having a liquid crystal panel, and is connected to a rear portion of the main body 3 to be brought into contact with an upper surface of the man body 3 or unfolded with respect thereto. Like the main body 3, the display unit 5 is formed in the shape of a generally flat hexahedral plate.
The main body 3 is in the shape of a generally flat hexahedral plate, a key board section 7 is provided on the upper surface of the main body. A ventilating hole 9 is formed on one side of an outer surface of the main body 3 to exhaust heat generated in the main body to the outside. Air stream containing heat generated in the main body 3 passes through the ventilating hole 3.
As shown in FIG. 2, a main board 10 is installed in the main body 3. A plurality of heat-generating elements 11 are mounted on the main board 10. The heat-generating elements 11 include, for example, a microprocessor, a chipset, a graphic chip and the like.
In the meantime, a heat-radiating fan 20 is provided in the main body 3 to exhaust heat generated from the heat-generating components 11 to the outside. The heat-radiating fan 20 serves to form air stream directed toward the ventilating hole 9 in the main body 3.
A cooling fin 23 is provided between the ventilating hole 9 and the heat-radiating fan 20. A plurality of fin gaps through which air stream can pass are formed on the cooling fin 23. One ends of heat pipes 25 are in thermal contact with an upper surface of the cooling fin 23. The other ends of the hat pipes 25 are in thermal contact with the heat-generating components 11. The heat pipes 25 serve to transfer heat of the heat-generating components 11 to the cooling fin 23.
A process of cooling the computer constructed as described above will be described. Air stream to be exhausted to the outside via the ventilating hole 9 is formed by the driving of the heat-radiating fan 20. At this time, the air stream, which contains the heat transferred from the cooling fin 23 to the air stream while the air stream passes through the cooling fin 23, is exhausted to the outside.
However, the above related art has the following problems.
Due to the driving of the heat-radiating fan 20, fine dust and foreign substance are accumulated in the gaps of the cooling fin 23 that is passages of the air stream. In particular, the gaps of the cooling fin 23 are clogged with the fine dust accumulated for a long time, so that the air stream formed by the heat-radiating fan 20 cannot pass through the gaps. Consequently, it is impossible to radiate the heat generated in the computer.
In order to solve the problem, a filter is installed at a location adjacent to the cooling fin 23 for filtering dust. However, there is inconvenience in that a user should replace or wash the filter used.